Maps have been used for centuries for providing route geometry and geographical information. Conventional paper maps including static images of roadways and geographic features from a snapshot in history have given way to digital maps presented on computers and mobile devices. Navigating a network of roads is made easier through maps, and particularly digital maps which enable a user to view their location on a map while navigating the roads. Further, route guidance may be provided by navigation systems for a use to navigate through the network of roads to reach a destination. Typically, route guidance may be provided to a user according to the shortest distance to a destination, or a fastest time to a destination. However, these routes may become congested with traffic. Navigation systems may use traffic data to determine when congestion occurs, and provide routes around the congestion, but these revised routes may then become congested from the rerouted traffic.